dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Ortiz
|birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Voice Director |first_appearance = Record of Lodoss War |areas_active = New York |active = 1996-current |status = Active }} Lisa Ortiz (born December 11, 1974 in New York City, New York) is an American theater and voice actress, as well as a voice director, best known for her roles in English anime adaptations, such as Lina Inverse in The Slayers and Amy Rose in Sonic X. Career As told by Lisa at the 2002 Katsucon in National Harbor, Maryland, Lisa admitted that her start in voice overs came from her brother stealing her car, which led to series of adventures that led her to meeting a friend to retrieve the car, who then invited her to a casting call for Record of Lodoss War. Living in New York City and frequently meeting people who speak other languages, Ortiz helps in creating the dialect voices for which she is well recognized. She holds a BFA in theatre from Hofstra University. Lisa is the President of Noise of O Productions, LLC an audio post house and has directed for various games and animation, including Modern Combat 5 and Super 4 Playmobile. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''The Slayers'' (1995) - Lina Inverse *''Slayers NEXT'' (1996) - Lina Inverse *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Daisy, Sabrina (eps. 22, 25), Aya (eps. 32, 179), Lara Laramie (ep. 33), Cassandra (ep. 42), Marina (ep. 91), Liza (ep. 134), Miki (ep. 152), Whitney's Referee (ep. 158), Chigusa (ep. 166), Charamaine (ep. 179), Satsuki (ep. 183, 226), Alexa (ep. 205), Luka (eps. 214, 220-222), Wendy (ep. 231), Lily (ep. 241), Madeleine (ep. 244) *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Lina Inverse *''Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight'' (1998) - Deedlit *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Tony Tony Chopper, Rika, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Jun Tao, Eliza *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Daisy, Shauna (eps. 30-31), Flannery (eps. 55-56), Sandra (eps. 77-78), Mother #2 (eps. 77-78), Otane (ep. 90), Rachel (eps. 99-100), Kimmy Shoney (ep. 112), Terri (ep. 145) OVAs & Specials *''Record of Lodoss War'' (1990-1991) - Deedlit Anime Films *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Neesha *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Lisa *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Oakley Trivia *She is often assumed to be a Canadian actress of the same name who appeared in the Canadian teen drama Hillside. However, she confirmed in a podcast interview that she did not appear, and that it was actually another Lisa Ortiz. **Incidentally, this Lisa Ortiz has also done anime dubbing; playing Princess Diamond in the DiC dub of Sailor Moon. *She was in a relationship with Sean Schemmel during the early '90s. Reportedly, Tom Wayland always likes to tease her with this. *She feels regret in having voiced for the Video Brinquedo animated knock-off film Ratatoing, saying that she finds it "disturbing" that people have actually heard of Ratatoing, let alone watched it and reviewed it. External Links *Lisa Ortiz at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Lisa Ortiz on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:New York-Based Voice Actors